Dark Tides
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Takes place in between the two movies. Peter discovers a long lost relative and she is the only lasting tie between him and his estranged friend Harry.
1. A Cruel Turn

This is a combined effort between me and another authoress Mayla who has wonderful ideas. This is her idea, I am only providing the background music as it were. Any questions, please put them in your reviews and we will conspire together to answer your questions. Enjoy or don't, but do not flame Mayla in your review, if you feel the need to flame somebody go ahead and flame me, see if I care.

I and Mayla agree we hold no ownership of the movies or comic this derives from, Spiderman. I could give an hour long lecture about how we don't own, but you should be able to figure that out.

Rain seemed to fit well with the situation at hand. A young female leaned against her window the lighting highlighting her withdrawn features. She had cedar brown hair that curled slightly at the tips brushing the nape of her neck softly, the rest hanging down her left shoulder in a soft braid. Tilting her head up, her eyes caught the second flash of lighting showing a troubled blue which was misted because of what had happened in the prior hours. A birthday is a celebration of coming and at the tender age of fifteen, her 'parents', decided she was old enough to know the truth. She laughed ruefully, parents indeed, but then again parents don't do this to their children. Running a calming hand through her tossed bangs, she stared beyond the storm looking for answers to all her questions. Her parents had gazed at her sadly when they informed her of her origins, perhaps, she had taken it the wrong way, but then again how would you feel?

A cast off, passed from family member to family member. They assured her it was for her own good. Margaret Parker, laughed at the irony of the situation, for her own good they told her, how ironic. Truth is she couldn't blame her biological parents, they died a little after she was born. Of course, no one was explaining how they died, only that she was given to her aunt and uncle. Still, after a month, 'Aunt' May, and 'Uncle' Ben couldn't keep her and there fore separated her from her only living relative of her first family. She was then shipped off to relatives in Los Angeles. Margaret mutely wondered about the brother she was separated from at such a young age. She also wondered if she would ever forgive the ones sitting in the living room, probably pondering about her reaction to the news. Maybe, she admitted to herself, I was a little harsh. Staying unmovably quiet, until the end, then offering a loud 'I hate you,' and slamming her bedroom door. She flicked her braid behind her back, and walked over to her bed. "I can't focus on my emotions right now, I have school tomorrow." She said, crawling into her covers. For the first time since she could remember, tears leaked from her closed eyelids.

Morning came in its cheery tune, and the dismayed female stood from her bed. Seeing her red rimmed eyes, she splashed cold water on her face, erasing the evidence of her pain away. Her motions were mechanical as she dressed, picked up her school work, grabbed a banana with a carton of milk and jogged off to her school. Pulling her emotions into herself as she came home seeing her caretakers sitting pensively on the couch. Margaret nodded to them, but would do nothing else, they had shattered her trust and in that shattered her faith in them. She could see the hurt on their face, and a small guilty worm burrowed in her heart, but she turned her head and continued to her room.

Now, let me explain something, Margaret Parker, was neither selfish or mean-spirited. However, she was hurt and when someone is hurt, especially by ones closest to them, they tend to act differently until they can sort out their feelings. The closer the person to them, the longer it takes to fix their emotions as it were. As it was, Margaret Parker, became aloof from her family, and slightly estranged from her friends. Though her grades reflected none of this, with all misunderstood tragedies, something suffers, so you throw yourself into something else. This continues for two years, until the powers that be decide they have had enough and once again break the routine of the young female.

Margaret Parker was once again opening up to her parents. She couldn't help it, she was thrilled, with her studious attitude she was able to complete the amount of credits needed to exit highschool with a degree. However, she was seventeen and only in grade eleven, so her pride in her self was well earned. Her parents had agreed to take her out for a celebration dinner after her graduation ceremony. The long graduation robe hung beautifully on her, and the tassel on her hat was white with navy blue stripes, she also had a white strapped silver medal around her neck. Margaret Parker, had made valedictorian, as she stepped up to the podium she noticed the familiar figures of her parents missing from the throng of well wishers. Shrugging it off as a late meeting or something or other, she gave the most moving speech ever in her lifetime up to that moment. Graduation ceremony ending her friends invited her to a small after's party, she waved them off with a smile. She sat in one of the abandon chairs to wait for her parents. Two hours later, several thoughts and worries had etched through her head when she saw the familiar uniforms of the police. From that moment her fairly normal life shifted again and she felt her world pull from beneath her.

"Margaret Parker?" One of the two uniformed cops asked her. She nodded, her words were to stuck in her dry throat to answer him. "Please, come with us." He stated with a upset expression marring his face. Margaret stood shakily and followed them to a squad car, where she mutely entered. Margaret was running over why the L.A.P.D would need her, when she noticed where the squad car had pulled up to. The two cops opened the door and led her to the white building known as the hospital. They passed several doors until they reached one particular door in the Intensive Care Unit.

Margaret nearly collapsed before it, using the wall as a brace she pushed the heavy white door open. Gazing at the two prone bodies before her, she snapped. "Please God, no!" Margaret cried out rushing to the doctor standing near a male form. She clutched at the doctor's coat, tugging childishly on it, her eyes begging him. The doctor turned away listing the injuries of the couple before them and the actions taken. These fell on deaf ears, when the male on the bed turned toward them his tired eyes searching Margaret's holding one limp hand towards her. Margaret reached toward him, walking quickly the last steps that separated them. "Daddy?" Margaret questioned softly. He smiled at her.

"Meg, forgive us." He stated. Margaret would forgive him anything if he would stay in this world with her. "I know you have been distant with us ever since we told you the truth." was his quiet sentence. "Believe me though, that didn't change a thing for our love for you, you were still our daughter." He explained, tightening his grip on her hand as a spasm of pain went through him. "Me and your mother love you always remember that." He stated and then his tight grip went lax. Margaret brought his hand to her cheek, rubbing it lightly against her face.

"Daddy, of course I forgive you, just come back!" Margaret cried out. "Come on, this joke is mean, open your eyes." She said, aware that the doctor was trying to pry her hand from his. He was whispering words, that fell upon deaf ears, eyes pleading for the man on the bed to jump up and laugh at her. "I love you guys too, come on now." Margaret responded, leaning over him. The smile she wanted so much to show did not come, and leaning over him she could see that his chest no longer moved with breath. "No, Daddy!" Margaret yelled out. "Come back, come back." She whispered out reaching for the soul beyond her reach. She was vaguely aware of a person wrapping their arms around her and leading her away. Margaret's glassy eyes glanced up to see one of the police men.

"Is there someone you would like us to call?" he asked. Margaret nodded absently and fished out her best friend's phone number. The police man gave her a comforting smile and walked off, only for the nurse to walk up and point out that she will have some forms to fill out later. Margaret only stared blankly at her, pulling her knees up to her chest on the hard plastic chair she sat on. Tucking her head into her arms that wrapped around her knees, she did something she hadn't done since she found out she was adopted, she cried. Sometime later she was aware of someone talking quietly and shifting her into a car. Noting absently that it was her best friend and her boyfriend that was driving the car. She fell into a troubled sleep, missing the sad look her friend gave her as they tucked her into a spare bedroom.

"Poor dear, she has been through a lot today, lets let her rest now." The woman stated to the man she stood next to. He nodded and they left Margaret in the land of troubled dreams.

Yes, this is my first time writing a story that belongs to a single category. Please Review and tell us what you think! Happy Holidays!


	2. Welcome to Mahattan Meg

**Rachel-**Thanks, since you were the only one to give us a chance this next chapter is dedicated to you.

**WolfchildBlazer and Mayla in accordance to the law, hold no claim over the Spiderman movies, comics, or merchandise that is sponsored by it. However, Mayla has complete and total rights to the original character Meg. **

Meg sat scanning the computer screen, searching for information. Going on the information gathered in birth records and the information given by her now dead relatives she was searching for Aunt May's address. A smiled spread across her face as she saw a match in New York, clicking over to an airport site, she booked one ticket to Manhattan. Margaret stood and walked over to her phone dialing her boss's number, she mused over the past years as it rung. Margaret had grown up nicely in the looks department, she was elegantly tall, her cedar brown hair hung to her lower back in waves. Bejeweled aquamarines sparkled with intelligence and caring within her aristocratic face. Her youthful half smirk etched across her face as she heard her boss's voice. Requesting vacation time, and hearing her boss agree she hung up and then dialed another number.

She curled one finger in one of her bangs as she waited for her best friend to pick up. Yes, Margaret Parker, had grown up after the dreadful car accident, she had been employed in the field of computer technician in scientific research. Scientific smarts must run in the Parker family, as she succeed quickly becoming a head technician and research with in two years. Her best friend's voice finally sounded over the phone, and Meg quickly informed her of her plans. There was sounds of crying and a quick promise was made of calling every week. Then Meg placed the phone back in it's cradle. Sighing she walked off into her bedroom and pack a medium suitcase.

With her packing done, she paid her bills online for two months and the sending one quick glance she left, the door closing eerily behind her. The airport was packed as she picked up her luggage and passed customs. Boarding the plane, she propped open her laptop on her lap. Going to the biggest newspaper site in Manhattan, she quickly scanned the past few years worth of news. Arriving at Manhattan's airport, she exited and hailed a taxi. She requested that she be taken to the nearest motel, arriving she settled in for the night.

Meg sighed frustrated as for the seventh time within the hour she rang for Aunt May. She had been trying to reach them all week long and having a devil of a time as it was. Living out of a motel was demeaning at times, sometimes the hot water refused to work and her neighbors were particularly loud in their partying. Finally, she heard the familiar click of a phone being picked up. "Hello?" a woman's voice questioned on the other side.

"May Parker?" Meg inquired into the mouth of the phone. She heard an affirmative, and Meg sighed in relief. "Hello, Aunt May, this is little Margaret." Meg informed her, and she heard a startled gasp in the background. She was quickly invited over to Aunt May's home and given the address to go to. We once again find Meg hailing a taxi and going to May Parker's little cheery home. Meg knocked cautiously at the door, sending a subtle glance over her clothing.

The door was opened by a short, but kind faced woman. She had her grey hair in a tight bun on top of her head, and blue-grey eyes stared at Meg with a smile. Meg smiled at her and gave Aunt May a bow. Aunt May smiled kindly, before grabbing the startled girl in a hug. Aunt May lead Margaret inside and to a little kitchen table. They shared small talk until a male figure walked into the apartment via the front door. Meg's back was to the door so she didn't see him. Aunt May smiled happily and stood up. "Peter, come here and looked who decided to come visit." She said pointing to Meg's back. Meg's ears perked when she heard her twin's name, so she turned in her seat to face him.

Peter was tall, brushing 6'5 in his height , short cedar brown matching hair fell boyishly in his eyes and brushing the lower lobes of his ears. The most identifying feature of the twins was the aquamarine blue eyes. His was staring into her matching pair with a cute curious filled expression. "Who, Aunt May?" Peter questioned his mother like figure. He watched as Meg's shoulders dropped. So, they had not told him of his twin. No matter, she remarked, they would just have to build a new sibling relationship.

Aunt May sighed and shook her head at him. "Your twin sister, Margaret Parker, she was given to relatives in L.A." She informed him and the she turned an inquiring brow to Meg. "By the way, how are they?" Aunt May asked, and Meg's semi-relaxed countenance turned sad and troubled. Aunt May walked over and gave Meg a comforting embrace. "Peter, come over and sit, Meg, explain what has happen over the years." Aunt May instructed. Meg dropped her shoulders and began her tale as far back as she could remember. When her tale finished there were empathic gazes directed at her. "Poor dear, her surrogate parents, just like Ben." Aunt May stated, memories filling her mind. Peter's face had become closed off, but Meg did not venture to ask why.

"Never mind that, where are staying dear?" Aunt May inquired. Meg blushed, ducking her head in small embarrassment.

"A motel, until my transfer papers come through and I can find an apartment." Meg responded. Aunt May gasped and shook her head.

"That cannot do, that's it you are staying here." She ordered and force Meg and Peter out the door. "Peter, drive your sister to pack and pick up her belongings." was her last instruction before she shut the door. The twins shared a glance and they shrugged at each other. The walked to the car, and the drive to the motel was a short one , but they spent the time getting to know each other. By the time, they had arrive back at May's they were laughing uproariously at one of Meg's adolescent experiences. A sibling bond quickly built between the two and later that same week at dinner Peter asked Margaret a question.

"Hey, Meg, my friend is having a social party, I want to introduce you to him, will you come?" Peter asked. Meg, blushed and gazed down, she was unbelievably shy when it came to socializing. She was ready to decline with excuses, but when she saw the expression of puppy dog pleading on her brother's face her protest died in her throat. She nodded her consent in total numbness, but she recovered quick enough to enjoy Peter's excitement filled response. Aunt May just laugh heartily at them. "Don't worry, you won't regret this." Peter exclaimed and Meg could only stare and think that she hope his statement was true.

I hope you enjoyed the next installment. Please, Please Review, it really helps us out. Next, introduces Harry and MJ.

Much Care,

W.C.B. and Mayla.


	3. A Formal Time

**Mark C-**Thank you for all your delightful comments and insight. Yep, in time Meg will find out Peter is our friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

**The Serpent-**Cool name. Set in between the movies, but will gradually move through the second, hope this helps. I think you may have not notice it, because the username was new to the section. Thank you for you comments.

Thank you all for your reviews. (Bows.)

Mayla and W.C.B. do not own Spiderman. Meg belongs to Mayla.

Meg nervously skittered around the mall store, her fingers clenched in her navy blue shirt. Peter glanced down at his shy sister, and patted her head. "Its only a small gathering Meg." Peter informed her. Meg stopped gazing through the rack of dresses and turned to Peter with a light scowl.

"If it's a small gathering, why are we shopping for formal wear?" Meg asked him, her arms crossing in her irritation. Peter laughed at her wit with her sarcastic barb and smiled.

"Trust me, it will be fine." Peter told her, and glanced down at his watch. "Now then, shall we hurry?" Peter inquired. Meg gave him a slick upraised eyebrow of her thoughts and turned back to the dresses. Her fingers danced past several hangers, until she stopped, she pulled out the dress and showed it to Peter. Peter glanced over her, and then the dress. "Hmm, go try it on." Peter remarked. Meg sighed at her brother's non fashion sense and headed to the fitting rooms. She came out a few minutes later and waited for her brother's approval. "It's great, you are going to make a impression, now come on." Peter told her. Meg bit the corner of her lip in slight nervousness.

"Peter, I don't want to make an impression." Meg honestly told him. Peter nodded his head and waved her off. She walked back to the fitting room and changed back into her clothes. Together the siblings paid for the dress and headed out of the store. They slipped into the car and headed to the newspaper company building. Meg headed into her office as one of the editors, her transfer papers had finally gone through. Peter headed into the chief editor's room and handed over his newest pictures of 'Spiderman.' Their day was spent working honestly at their jobs.

The night was spectacular as the siblings stood outside the main mansion of the Osborne family. "Come on Meg." Peter urged to his twin. Peter entered the classy party that Harry Osborne was hosting. Meg held tightly to her brother's arm, walking nervously at his side. She curled her hand around her brother's elbow to gain her brother's attention. "What is it Meg?" Peter asked.

"I really feel I shouldn't be here Pete." Meg informed him quietly, her eyes betraying her nervousness. Peter smiled kindly at his twin, patting her clenched hand in comfort.

"You will be fine." Peter said comfortingly, and gazed around the party. Finding someone he needed to take pictures of, he turned back to his sister. "Now, I will be right back, relax." Peter told her, and readjusted his camera strap. Before Meg could get a word in edgewise, Peter was walking away. Meg sighed, and wrapped her arms around her waist in self-comfort.

Across the room was the host of the grand party, Harry Osborne talking with budding theater actress Mary Jane Watson. Though friends with the young woman, he knew he couldn't capture her heart, so he was quickly losing interest in the theater chat. He glanced around in musing of the notion of mingling and his eyes alighted on a woman he didn't recognize. Harry noticed that she was standing there alone, her beauty only heighten by her nervous nibbling of her lip. Being the dashing gentleman he was, he made his way over to the mysterious woman. However, Mary Jane Watson stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. "What is up, Harry?" She inquired to her long time friend. Harry's attention was stuck on the debonaire woman. His eyes was currently memorizing her features before he answered. The woman, who was Meg, had long brown hair clad in a neat braid. Gently her bangs caressed her beautifully shaped blue eyes which sparkled with worry. Her form was clothed in a marvelous white slip dress, decorated with sparkly sequins.

"Who do you suppose that is?" Harry asked. Mary Jane put a elegant finger to her chin and studied the foreign girl.

"I don't know." Mary Jane replied.

"Well, I think we should go over there and introduce ourselves." Harry said and together the pair of friends advanced on Meg.

The clicking of polished black dress shoes brought Meg's attention to the approaching male. He had dark brown hair that brushed his shoulders, and wild bangs that sculpt his green eyes. Dressed in a simple, but elegant black tuxedo. He was followed by a woman of long fiery red hair, and summer blue eyes. She wore a long cream white parlor dress. Harry approach Meg with a charming smile on his face, and lifted up her hand. "Hello, I don't believe we have met, I am Harry Osborne." He said and with a flourish kissed the back of her hand. Meg blushed prettily at his manners, stunned by his masculine shine.

"No, I was invited by Peter Parker, who escorted me." Meg answered him. Jealously filled Mary Jane as she heard the statement fall from Meg's lips, the same jealously filled Harry as well. Speaking of the man of the hour, Peter walked over and slipped a calming hand on his sister shoulder. He looked over to Mary Jane, and Harry offering a smile.

"Aw, I see you met my sister, I wanted to introduce her to you." Peter said, his hand offering a comforting squeeze. "Margaret Parker, meet my friends Harry Osborne, and Mary Jane Watson." He introduced them, and Meg heard the slight catch on Mary Jane's name. "Harry, Mary Jane, met my sister Margaret Parker, or Meg for short." Peter continued and turned to talked to Harry. After Peter introduce them all, Mary Jane stole Meg away for what she said was girl talk.

Mary Jane turned to Meg, a questionable look surrounding her face, and Meg gulped. "Meg, what is your brother really like?" Mary Jane asked tugging slightly on Meg's arm. "How many girlfriends has he had?" She continued her tirade, and Meg swallowed.

"Mary Jane, I haven't seen my brother since we were separated as kids." Meg explained. She saw her new friend's facial expression falter slightly. "However, don't ever take him dress shopping, no fashion sense." Meg informed her, and the two girls shared a laugh. Together they spoke of Peter's lack of dress sense, the heroic's of the Spiderman, and many such other things.

When the girls walked off Harry looked toward Peter in good faith. "Pete, I am interested in your sister, she seems nice, and man is she pretty." Harry explained to his friend. Peter glanced toward him in good humor.

"Harry, she is my sister, I don't look at her that way." Peter exclaimed with a laugh. "However, you do know that if you hurt her, I'll have to come after you." Peter told him. Harry nodded at the seriousness of the statement before smirking.

"As if you could." Harry said, throwing a fake jab at Peter's stomach.

"Hey, I have improved." Peter defended his position. Harry chuckled with Peter, and shook his head.

"Yeah, right, remember high school?" Harry reminded him. Peter held up his hands with an expression of one insulted.

"That was high school!" Peter stated.

"Yeah, all of a four years ago." Harry joked.

"Hey, I could have improved greatly in four years." Peter offered. They both laughed once more, before they fell into the spell of remembering.

Okay, I hope you liked the chapter in which Meg was introduced to Mary Jane and Harry. Yes, we screwed with the time line as far as the four years go. Hmm, I think this will be last chapter of innocent fun, because after all New York is a city where crime doesn't sleep.

Much Care,

Mayla, and W.C.B.


End file.
